


Daddy’s little girl

by CrowsAce



Category: Murder on the Orient Express (2017)
Genre: Cassetti tricked them all!!!, Father/Daughter, Pretty much all characters - Freeform, Skylar is Daisy, but guilty, but he loves sky, good luck Poirot, he’s innocent, he’s still evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Things aren’t always what they seem, what happens when things don’t go to plan and buried truths resurface?





	Daddy’s little girl

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I watched this film today and was disappointed so I’m re-writing two version of it!! Here’s the first ;)   
> .

Skylar stared up at her namesake in wonderment, watching as it darkened turning different shades of purple and blue, she could even see some of the stars shining brightly down.

 

Despite the beauty of the sky above the young girl soon grew bored, letting out a tired sigh she began kicking her legs in the air, gently smacking the heel of her shoes against the stonewall she was perched on. 

 

Skylar was waiting for her father to be done with the meeting in the hotel behind her, thinking about the journey they were going to go on filled her with exciting, she had always wanted to go on a train! At 5’3 the young 11 - soon to be 12 - year old felt she was the perfect height to go exploring the train, every nook and cranny would not go unnoticed by her. It was going to be an awesome birthday for her, she just knew it! If only her daddy would hurry it up!

 

After what felt like forever the man in question finally came out of the hotel, looking as suspicious as ever as he looked around.

 

“Sky?”

 

The girl got up and ran over to him “I’m here daddy!”

The man smiled in relief as he reached out to take the young girls hand “You ready for our little journey?”

 

“Oh yes, I can’t wait to see a train! Next we have to go to the sea!” The man chuckled. “I’m sure when the weather improves I’ll have time to take you.”

 

“For real this time?”

 

“Yes for real this time.” 

The man smiled down softly to his little girl that grinned brightly back up at him.

 

* * *

 

Bright blue eyes filled with wonder and awe stared at the train in shock. To Skylar’s young mind the train was as big as a mansion on wheels. Currently she stood by her suitcase, she was wearing her yellow coat and hat that went with her shiny yellow shoes. She was waiting for her dad to come back from bossing people about on the train as he went to inspect their room. Due to certain plan changes that involved her   coming along her dad had to swap rooms, apparently they were in one of the rooms in the last carriage… if it was good enough that is. 

 

Tearing her gaze away from the train she looked at the other passengers that were getting on the train, somehow they seemed familiar to her, like a memory long since forgotten, they also gave her a bad feeling.

 

“Skylar, come. Can you manage with that?”

 

Skylar jerked her head back to the train where her father now stood in the doorway also eyeing the passengers. Pulling her suitcase along she paused for a moment to prepare herself to life it however before she could so much as take a breath her father reached down and grabbed the case, she couldn’t help but glare up at him as he smirked back down at her. She watched as he walked away with her case before hopping on, the inside seemed so big, she definitely couldn’t wait to explore - “Sky, follow!” - well she supposed she would have to wait till later to explore she thought to herself as she quickly caught up to her father. 

Her wide eyes took in as much of the carriages decor as she could, soon they reached the final carriage walking into the middle room her father dumped the suitcase on top of what must of been her bed.

 

“Go wash up, the bathroom is in that room,” he began, pointing to the room to the right of her’s before pointing to the room to the left “And that one is mine, they’re all joint ok?” She nodded in understanding. 

 

Opening up the little suitcase her father pulled out a checkered black and yellow dress “What about these to go with your shoes?” He said with a grin. 

 

“Wow dad, you’re growing a fashion sense!” She said beaming at him.

 

Snorting he handed her the dress and her wash stuff. “Go on you cheeky little bugger, hurry and get ready, I can’t take some dirty little urchin to supper now can I?”

 

Sticking her tongue out in response she headed into the bathroom to clean up. When she came back out she saw that her father had unpacked her suitcase, goodie that meant she didn’t have to do it.

 

She was tying up her yellow shoes when her father came back in her room with a hairbrush and two yellow hair bands. When she was officially ready she inspected herself in the mirror, her father had put two plates in her hair, that way when she went to sleep later it wouldn’t get knotty. Satisfied with her sunshine appearance she turned to look over at her father watching as he loaded his gun and put it in his inside jacket pocket, when he was sorted he turned to look at her with a smile offering his hand, she happily reached out to grab it and together they both walked to the dining cart, both wondering who else would be there?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this for me, I have no idea if anyone else would be interested in reading this


End file.
